


Don't mourn what is gone

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not so simple, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Бар. Приглушенный свет. Стакан сожаления на двоих.





	Don't mourn what is gone

— Скажи, кем я стала?  
  
Женщина склонена над стойкой бара ломко, точно хрустальная лилия в вазе. Надорвана, почти мертва, но она держалась: за последние ниточки надежды, за наркотическое опьянение победы, что случалось ощущать дрожью в пальцах все реже и реже. Они проигрывали, не успевая начать; бились лбом о эго системы, что захлебывалась кровью, желчью и давилась собственными испражнениями, но отчаянно при том кричала — _Overwatch не нужен, его время прошло, его удел — аккуратные могилки в ряд_ , где похоронены лучшие люди, лучшие из тех, чтоб им, кого могла сотворить эта война.  
  
«Overwatch не нужен». Верила ли в это его Амари? Даже в секунды, когда изнутри сжирали сомнения, небеса наливались багрянцем, а прицел дрожал? Райнхардт не знал. Правда не знал, но она держалась. Подбадривала его усмешками, помогала встать — _такая маленькая, такая ловкая_  — даже в секунды, когда годы давали о себе знать тянущей болью в ранах, что раньше казались царапинками. Мелкими, не стоящими внимания… как комариные укусы.  
  
 _«Мы сможем, Райнхардт!»_  
  
Без сомнений. Бесстрашно. Гордо.  
  
Она натягивала легким движением берет поплотнее, поправляла спрятанные под него локоны. Одежда у Амари была и того скрытной, излучающей угрозу — темные очки, длинный плащ поверх черной водолазки и армейских брюк, крепких ботинок почти до колена. Ни единого дюйма кожи без одежды, помимо ладоней, лица да ушей. Все закрыто, защищено… Но не от страха, нет, не от стеснения перед тем, что египтянку могут узнать, ткнуть пальцем в татуировку, ругнуться или посмеяться за спиной, точно забывая прежние годы. Не от смущения она так одета, нет; её одежда — точно дань привычке. Памяти.  
  
У Райнхардта это вызывало улыбку. Только вот невеселую.  
  
Она вернулась совсем недавно с миссии, где вновь рисковала всем ради всех. Где вновь были потери, где она сама была ранена, пускай и скрывала — у Ангелы, мол, и без неё дел невпроворот. Вильгельм же видел, как египтянка слегка ковыляла на левую ногу, как ей больно было переходить на бег, но осанки это не умаляло — кажется, однажды он слышал ропот новобранцев, в котором все жутко удивлялись её стойкости, мощности, несмотря на года.  
  
«Точно из камня!» — смеялись они. Смеялись тогда звонко, вовсе не догадываясь, что скоро умирать. Войне по вкусу молодая кровь.  
  
В сердце же немца — _рыцаря, бывалого вояки и простого мужчины_  — разливалось простое тепло при взгляде на Амари. Ровные плечи, уверенный взмах ладонью и кивок бармену, когда он выбрал нужный напиток — черт, она такая же, как и много-много лет назад. Солдатка, воин, что даже на отпускных ощущает себя, как в строю; даже в относительно мирное время не позволяет себе сутулиться, двигаться неторопливо, размеренно. Она была странной; той самой, что в одно время спешила вперед остальных, рвала и метала, а в другое — прислонялась виском к мускулистому плечу, отправляя за щеку лимонный леденец (оставленный специально для неё), позволяла себя приобнять и бормотала глухо, жалуясь на то, как же устала. И Райн, поглаживая её в такие секунды по виску, знал точно — она признается только ему, ему одному. Никому больше.  
  
«Это будет нашим секретом?» — Тихо так, ласково.  
  
Странной она была. Амари — женщина тысячи настроений на час, твердой руки и еще более крепкой воли, с горькой усмешкой на тонких губах. Она — та самая легендарная военная «мэм», что сумеет и построить по струнке, выбив все дерьмо, как из юнца, так и прикрыть спину даже в секунды отчаяния; даже в минуты, когда отвернется сама луна, оставив одиноким в ночи.  
  
Её длинные волосы пахли медью и кровью в битвах. Сейчас это мирт, сейчас это душок шербета из фиалок, желе из персика и машинная смазка.  
  
Странная. Неидеальная. И поэтому — _живая._  
  
Мужчина хотел выдохнуть ей это, огладив красивый висок, но та хмыкала в ответ глухо, улыбалась уголками губ, принимая загорелыми пальцами заказ.  
  
Райнхардт знал эту улыбку. Точнее, хотел думать, что знал.  
 _Как и её всю._  
  
— Ты стала-а… Идеальным солдатом? — Он вел плечами, чувствуя себя в повседневной одежде скованным. Вовсе не так, как в доспехах. _Беззащитным, что ли.  
_  
Та же фырчала гордо:  
  
— А раньше я была плоха?  
  
Её волосы — цвета горячего черного кофе, сгоревшей древесной коры. Вильгельм улыбался Амари, провожая взглядом пузатую склянку с алкоголем, которую та опрокидывала в себя, жмурясь в полутемках бара. В его медном свету, дурноватом алкоголе и гомоне не было ничего хорошего… но не было и плохого. Её темные брови сводились к очаровательной переносице, на коей покоилась дужка очков, что прятали и глаза, и татуировку.  
  
О, Амари. Так же она хмурилась в минуты, когда Райс и Моррисон ругались вдрызг, разве что посуду не разбивая и посылая друг друга последними словами; как-то так, когда перекатывала монету в пальцах, думая о своем. Медную монету, очаровательную монету, прямо под цвет глаз.  
  
Вильгельм мог смотреть на это вечно.  
  
— Ты часто ходишь в этот бар, — он почему-то был уверен, что от мозолистых пальцев Амари пахло имбирем. Или лакричным печеньем — Ана в нем, помнится, души не чаяла. Вопрос же египтянки едва не пролетел мимо ушей, — почему?  
  
Потому что вечером слишком душно, и тут как бы тоже не работают кондиционеры, но здесь ты. Всегда, в понедельник, среду и четверг, только если не на миссии. После пяти. И я тебе нужен.  
  
Черт. _Слишком глупо для его лет._  
  
Потому что кто-то должен присматривать за твоим количеством выпитого, а после все равно не уследить и тащить тебя на плече домой, выслушивая пьяное причитание и тихое сопение с разницей в пару минут.  
  
Проклятье. _Слишком честно._  
  
Мужчина мог выдохнуть оба варианта, правда. Возможно, если не их, то другие; придумать себе их семь, восемь, двадцать… Но он промолчал, глядя на чужой профиль. На сломанный когда-то давно, в еще юношеской потасовке нос, на очерк едва-едва заметных скул. Вспоминал, как однажды забыл букет белокрыльников* на заднем сидении лондонского такси, как промок до нитки в тонкой рубашке, промочив в придачу планшетку с важными документами, за которые ему после Райс всыпал по первое число… зато довёл Ану — довольную, смеющуюся и притягивающую его за длинный галстук к себе — домой. Домой, в тепло, где пахло персиками и недавно зацветшими васильками…  
  
— Ты же не ответишь… — Горьким, точно паслён, осознанием в ответ на пустоту. Женщина улыбалась самими уголками губ, и Райн вспоминал широко раскрытые глаза, полные черноты. Пустоты. В них не отражались эмоции, не было такой привычной смешинки. Глухо, отчаянно, и когда-то давно Вильгельму казалось, что лучше бы она кричала. Лучше бы хлопала дверью, колотила кулачками по его груди, утирала слезы, что орошали бы татуировку. Что угодно. Лишь бы не молчала, не глядела в ответ на новость, что рвала сердце и ему, с таким деланным спокойствием.   
  
_Хорошие девочки ведь не плачут._  
  
— Но я помню это место. Еще до времени, когда Overwatch распался.  
  
Конечно, она не могла забыть. Именно здесь, в проклятом «Поцелуе Тени», МакКри когда-то с усердием выбирал из мороженого фисташки, ибо Амари-младшая их терпеть не могла. Это здесь была комната, где они с Аной часто оставались… и здесь было место, где он запивал алкоголем новость о провале миссии. Миссии, на которой его не было и не могло быть.  
  
Хорошее место, памятное.  
Вильгельм помнил «Поцелуй Тени» тех времен тоже.  
  
— Знаешь, — она улыбалась слишком знакомо, слишком больно, — я скучаю, Райнхардт.  
  
Райн не помнил, как пришел в этот бар. Как заказал еще больше выпивки, как глядел на египтянку пьяно. Пьяно, но руки не распускал, не смел, боялся даже вздохнуть лишний раз…  
  
Просто потому, что видел Ану. Прекрасную Ану со смолью в косе; молодостью, которую года касаться точно не смели, даруя ей лишь более грубые подушечки пальцев, более заметные морщинки в уголках глаз, рта. Ану, Ану, чья улыбка была так нежна, чья ладошка так неловко подпирала щеку во сне. Ану Амари, что так до глупого любила Андерса, их ручного хомячка... и клубничные чизкейки.   
  
Он смотрел, смотрел пьяно, но внимательно. Ловя каждый момент, движение, смешок. И был счастлив, пожалуй.   
  
Пока в один момент Амари не сделала ошибку. Для него, разумеется.   
_Она приспустила очки._  
  
Им незачем светиться вместе, незачем подставлять под зоркий взгляд политиков и журналистов только-только начавший жить — пускай и подпольно — Overwatch. Но она делает это, стягивает дужки с ушей и смотрит — спокойно, без очков.   
  
Карими глазами, что ей не принадлежали.  
  
Воздуха для вдоха не хватало.  
Но для ответа? В самый раз.  
  
— Я тоже, Фария.  
  
Больше, чем та могла себе представить.


End file.
